


Dulled Senses

by JessieBaneTheDragon



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBaneTheDragon/pseuds/JessieBaneTheDragon
Summary: After being wounded in battle, tech increases the dosage of pain medications for the leader of the Bad Batch, and all his senses, including his internal monologue seem to disappear
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch) & Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dulled Senses

If the situation wasn't so dire, it would actually be very funny. A stoic man with heightened senses and one of the highest kill counts in the entire GAR, was currently blissed out on far too many pain killing stim shots.  
But considering the huge gash that covered his lower back, Tech figured it would be okay to hype up the dosage.  
“That’s a lot of bacta.” You said with a small voice standing in the doorway, too afraid of entering the makeshift hospital on the Havoc Marauder. The guilt was already eating away at you. Every thought was overwhelmed by another that said ‘not good enough.’ It was your job not to be seen, and today it seemed, you were failing miserably at it.  
“He will be fine. He always is.” Crosshair said from behind you, passing your frame to get into the main area. He didn't press. Crosshair always just knew, he knew that beyond the cold exterior of a republic spy, you were sobbing. You closed your eyes briefly. Taking a breath. 

“Trap!” You had screamed into the coms, ducking behind the closest study object, atop a sepratist military building. Clutching a stolen datapad in your hands and a blaster in the other. The rest of the team had been on the ground, creating the distraction you needed to get inside. Only to be cornered between what felt like a million droids and free falling to your death.  
“Can you make it to the rendezvous?” Tech's voice crackled into your ear. Your answer was drowned out by a grenade that had fallen into your cover, forcing you to dash to the next piece of scrap metal cover.  
“I’m on my way.” Hunter’s voice was cool and collected, “Tech get back to the ship, Crosshair - aerial support. Wrecker, get me as far up there as you can.” Looking down you see the Bad Batch jump into their orders.  
“Hunter you can’t…” You started to object but it was too late. Wrecker had thrown him about halfway up the five story building, Hunter was now using his viroblades to scale it the rest of the way.  
“Have a little faith, Bug.” He chuckled, and you wanted to roll your eyes at the nickname. (chosen by Wrecker after you took down a whole fleet of droids thanks to a carefully placed computer bug.)  
The Havoc Murdader was circling the building now. With Crosshair sniping dorids out one by one. And Wrecker gave even more cover fire from well timed grenades. Rolling out from behind your cover firing your blaster at anything that moved. Before being pulled to the side by Hunter. Falling unceremoniously into him.  
“You’re going to be okay.” he’d told you upon seeing the amount of blood that was everywhere, small scratches adding up until you looked like a small demon. “I promise.” 

It was that promise that had landed him and electrostaff in the back. It had cracked his armour into two and the scream that had left the both of your when it happened was inhuman. 

“You coming in or what?” Crosshair snapped you back to the present. Tech was looking over any of his other wounds while Wrecker set up the autopilot.  
“I don't think I should.” You mumbled. Not trusting your voice at the moment. His hair was piled around his face, covering the tattoo you loved so much. His eyes were fluttering between barley open and closed. Laying on his stomach arms by his head, breaths coming in soft puffs.  
“He’s coming around, He’ll want to see you, Bug.” Tech stated. Watching you carefully, the unspoken thing between you and their sergeant felt deafening today. Slowly you set yourself on the stool next to him. Reaching out to touch him before deciding it was a bad idea.  
“Hey thereBug.” He grunted opening his eyes fully to look at you.  
“Hey Sarge.” you whispered. “You gave us a real scare there.” Your eyes watered no matter how hard you tried to stop them. What happened next was a shock to everyone  
“Woohoo! Spooky.” Hunter laughed before closing his eyes again.  
“Tech he’s higher than a gas mine on Bespin.” Crosshair said unimpressed.  
“I know I know, I went heavy on the meds,” Tech said slumping into a chair in the corner. Hunter had now moved an arm so he could tap your knee while saying “bug, bug, bug.” with every tap.  
“At least he’s not in pain.” You said taking his hand and moving back onto the table.  
“Prettiest bug.” Hunter mumbled into your hand, which he’d somehow snacthed. Crosshair let out an amused laugh.  
“Ooh this is going to be good.” He leaned forward on his knees. “Who’s the prettiest bug Hunter?”  
“Crossha-” you started.  
“(Y/N)” he all but moaned out. “She’s so beautiful,” you gaped at him. Hunter was never like this, whatever Tech gave him must have been the strongest stuff in the galaxy.  
“Do tell.” Crosshair pressed, enjoying this a tad too much.  
“It’s the eyes, I think. So bright and calming. But also the hair, I love the hair. Wanna touch it.” his eyes closed again, letting out a small hum in contentment. You moved from the stool so you could kneel beside him, face to face, one hand holding his and the other going through his wonderfully dark hair now.  
“It’s okay” You said with a small giggle, “you’re pretty as well, very nice hair.” Hunter beamed at you with those words.  
“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” He whispered, forgetting his brothers were in the room. You didn't speak any mando’a, but Techs soft:  
“Woah” made you think he’d said something serious.  
“What?’ you panicked, “is he okay?”  
“Yes, he is okay.” Tech said, still in shock that Hunter had all but confessed his love for you in front of them.  
“Mhi solus tome,...” Hunter was mumbling again. “mhi solus dar’tome…” His brother's jaws had officially hit the floor, and you were scrunching your face in confusion. “mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”  
“Holy. Kriff.” Crosshair said.  
“Hey, Cross we should see how Wrecker’s getting on.” Tech said quickly getting up and ushering his vod out of the room and around the corner. Both of them hiding and still evestroppig on the conversation.  
They could hear you begin to sniffle as the guard broke down now that you were alone.  
“I’m so sorry Hunter. I’m so sorry.” You whispered. Pressing your forehead to his, something he’d done once when you were injured.  
We are one whether we are together or apart,  
We will share everything and  
We will raise our children as warriors.  
You didn't know the translation, the vows lost upon your ears.  
“Please get better.” You cried into his hair freely now. “I can’t live without you.” Hunter was losing consciousness again.  
“I love you.” He said softly, barely audible.  
“I love you too.” You said the second the words had left his lips. But he was too far gone to catch them.


End file.
